Lust
by ZL
Summary: Bekami paring again. Kamio cannot stand it even just after one week...(Note: Read Jealousy first)


Title: Lust

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Rating: PG 13

Paring: Atobe X Kamio

Author's note: I decided to write a series of drabbles of Atobe and Kamio with different titles and the story reflecting the title. So enjoy!

Kamio couldn't stand it anymore, but he didn't want to lose the bet either. He pictured Atobe and him on Atobe's bed together and shivered in delight as he suddenly regretted making the bet with Atobe a week before.

He remembered vaguely while Atobe and he were lying side by side with each other in bed when Atobe asked Kamio something.

"Hnn, Kamio? Can you stand a whole month without being in bed with me?" Atobe had asked whispering in his ear. Kamio hearing this, snorted out loud.

"Gosh Atobe, you seriously think you're so great and all right? Sure I can stand it. No sweat, but the question is, can you stand it?" Kamio asked smirking slightly as he turned to face Atobe who looked currently very smug.

"Hmm, are you asking for a bet? You know, I think you would lose if you are, because I can just pick up another guy to replace you, you know?" Atobe had said smugly.

Kamio growled and looked at him angrily. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would. So is the bet on?" Atobe said delighted at Kamio's reaction. So he's going to show him he can stand without being in bed with the great Atobe Keigo eh? Wait and see Akira, wait and see.

"What are the stakes?" Kamio asked suspiciously eyeing Atobe.

"Oh? Scared already? But we haven't even started!" Atobe said all the while enjoying the look on Kamio's face as he kept teasing him.

"What are the stakes?" Kamio asked again ignoring Atobe's remarks.

"Hmm, I don't know, what do you want?" Atobe asked as flopped himself on top of Kamio.

Before Kamio could reply however, Atobe pressed his lips against Kamio's; from there, he continued down to his neck and bit him.

"Atobe! Stop that!" Kamo yelled angrily. Kamio felt Atobe smirked.

"Well, I better do that. If not, other people may claim you during the one month while you're not with me," Atobe said lifting his gaze from Kamio's neck to his eyes. They both stared at each other for awhile, each enjoying the look of the other's beauty.

"So, the deal is on?" Atobe asked after awhile. "No coming into bed with me for one month. The first person who admits in losing the bet…"Atobe voice trailed off as he began to kiss Kamio again.

And now a week later, Kamio was already regretting the bet. He shuddered to think what happen if he lost and went to Atobe's house falling into bed with him. He can imagine the torture he had to put up with as well as Atobe's gloating.

However, as Kamio entered the train, he found himself missing his house's stop and only came out at Atobe's house stop. He knew he would regret this, but he couldn't help it.

Kamio walked to the big mansion as he passed the rich area of the city. He stared at the doorbell of the big mansion he visited many times before deciding to ring it. Not surprisingly, it was one of Atobe's servants who opened the door.

Kamio wondered how he could lose such a stupid bet to the egoistic bastard. He wondered even whether Atobe ever felt such a lust when he was not with him. Maybe, he did find a guy to sleep with, Kamio mused.

"Yes, I believe you have been expected," the servant said and guided Kamio into the mansion with long hallways leading to different part of the house.

'Been expected?' Kamio thought. That damn Atobe sure think he is that good eh? 'But then he is Kamio, that's why you're the one giving in,' said another part of Kamio's mind.

Kamio sighed as he walked up the flight of familiar stairs before arriving of Atobe's room front door. He hesitated knowing if he didn't want to lose his pride he should back out now, but then he just couldn't take it anymore.

Swallowing his pride, Kamio knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a voice and Kamio could just picture Atobe on the other side, lying on his bed smirking away, knowing that Kamio will be the one coming in.

Kamio reluctantly opened the door and true enough; there lay Atobe on the bed a book in his hands, his lips forming a smirk at the sight of Kamio.

"About time," Atobe muttered to himself but loud enough for Kamio to hear. He put away the book and stood up walking towards Kamio.

Kamio looked away, his face blushing and embarrassed as he felt a hand suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and a lip started kissing his neck and biting his earlobe. Kamio gulped, Atobe just felt so good.

Atobe suddenly pull back and walked towards the door closing it when Kamio heard a click. Suddenly, Kamio smirked.

"You couldn't stand it too right?" he asked.

Atobe looked and studied him for awhile before replying.

"What can I say? It's Lust."


End file.
